


H.O.L.Y

by LibeiLan



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibeiLan/pseuds/LibeiLan
Summary: Fluff so sweet it will rot your teeth out of your headRayne wedding day, from start to finish, no backstory, no angst, just pure fluffy love.So many rayne oneshots





	H.O.L.Y

**Author's Note:**

> Firefly was the thing that first sparked my interest in Chinese, I have a degree in Chinese, live in China and though i love this fandom and will ship Rayne till I die nothing annoys me more than shit Chinese in fics, so here is the glossary of Chinese used in this pic, which will be inserted as characters to the dialogue, this will be part of a series of fluffy one shots for my favourite couple.
> 
> Title is because when i listened to HOLY by florida georgia line i just think of Jayne and his epic love feelings for his moony
> 
> Chinese glossary
> 
> 疯了fēng le (adj) - crazy  
> 狗屎 gǒu shǐ (n) dog shit  
> 懂吗？dǒng má?/明白了吗? míng bái le ma? (Question) Understand?  
> 干嘛!? gàn ma? exclamation “what are you doing?”  
> 笨蛋(n) bèn dàn Idiot, lit. stupid egg  
> 我的天啊! wǒ dí tiān ā! exclamation Oh my God!  
> 混蛋 hún dàn (n) Asshole / bastard  
> 情人 qíngrén (n) lover/ beloved

H.O.L.Y

Fluff so sweet it’ll rot your teeth right out of your mouth - Jayne and rivers wedding day

“You look beautiful 妹妹“ Inara stood back to assess her work. River’s long hair was mostly loose, just two twisted braids woven with thin silver ribbons pulled back to keep it out of her face.   
River never needed a lot of makeup but they’d added a little eyeliner to accentuate her eyes and a light gloss to her lips from Kaylee’s makeup bag which was naturally strawberry flavoured.

“Everybody decent in here?” Mal’s voice came through the shuttle door “i’m coming in in 3..2…..”  
“笨蛋, we’re supposed to be there in 15 minutes of course we’re ready” she shook her head at Mal and picked up her wrap, it was going to be chilly tonight. Behind her Kaylee and River had stopped giggling at each other at her makeup table and were ready to go too.  
“You sure you ready for this lil albatross?” taking River’s arm and leading her out of the shuttle  
“Captain Daddy doesn’t want to see his little girl grow up, but it’s time”  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Jayne stands at the head of the church waiting for his girl, Everyones chattering to themselves while the band sets up, Simon is sat in the front row looking pale and a little green, Wash, Zoe and the Shepard in the row behind him . Matty and his cousins had insisted on throwing him a bachelor party last night and he’d dragged Serenity’s menfolk out with him to leave the girls to their prettifying. everyone was here now ‘cept Mal and his girl, Even his Mama was there, already bawling away with happiness, she never did think i’d live long enough to get myself hitched, never mind to someone like River. They’d parked up on Kerry especially so his kin could be here today, wasn’t like River had much in the way of family. 

Suddenly there’s quiet and everyone is on their feet, the music starts and Kaylee walks down the aisle with ‘Nara, both of them wearing these fancy gold looking dresses and then taking their places on his left, then music slows and its as if the whole world slows with it.  
She walks down the aisle, barefoot in a dress that was made out of some kind of floaty cloth he’s sure Inara found for her. She’s like some shining angel floating towards him and this little chapel could be the finest cathedral on Osiris how could he look away when this creature is about to be his, to choose him over anyone else, what has a 混蛋 like him ever done to deserve this?   
“You don’t know how wonderful you are情人I’ll have to show you later” River’s voice is in his mind and he feels her light touch him as she reaches him and takes his hands  
“Promise?”   
“I do”


End file.
